Talk:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor/@comment-33365501-20191011034640
Possible Protagonist Characters: Muhummad Avdol (Magician's Red): Primary Attack: Magician's Flames (Avdol shoots out a stream of flames from his Stand at a slightly slow rate that continuously damages the enemy. The lethality of the flames depends on how close the enemy is) Special Move: Red Bind (Magician's Red uses Red Bind to trap and stun the enemy, unable to move until they lose all of their stamina and then their health, giving Avdol the opportunity to attack them) Ultimate Skill: Crossfire Hurricane Special (Avdol summons a ring of ankhs around a certain area for opponents to get caught near it, which lifts them upwards while they get attacked before being blown away) Joseph Joestar (Hermit Purple): Primary Attack: Hamon-Infused Vines (Joseph uses Hermit Purple as a whip to attack enemies with Hamon at a distance while protecting himself with the Stand. Those who touch his Stand will be shocked by Hamon (most notably DIO, who would suffer more damage from Joseph's attacks) and slightly stunned) Special Move: Guidance (Joseph detects nearby enemies or long-distanced Stands with his Stand, giving him a chance to either stay of their sight or sneak up on them to attack) Ultimate Skill: Hermit Purple and Hamon (Joseph will catch and tangle any nearby enemy with Hermit Purple before sending out Hamon to them and slamming down to the ground floor or throwing them to a wall, inflicting heavy damage) Iggy (The Fool): Primary Attack: Sand Swipe (Iggy has The Fool quickly claw the enemy, inflicting "bleed" on them similar to Avdol's "burn" status effect. Iggy can also have The Fool quickly lunge at the enemy if they are not close to him) Special Move: Sand Dome/Hang Glider (On the ground, Iggy can create a sand dome that is immune to all enemy attacks, but it slowly drains his stamina in the process. When jumping or in mid-air, Iggy can glide quickly through the battlefield using The Fool as a hang glider while being given a height boost) Ultimate Skill: "The Fool" Iggy (Iggy quickly charges with the Fool to crash at and assault the opponent at a straightforward path. If he does, he will quickly land on their face biting them) Okuyasu Nijimura (The Hand): Primary Attack: Spatial Strike (Okuyasu has The Hand perform a series of punches against the enemy. While not as fast as other Stands, The Hand can easily stun the opponent when striking their abdomen) Special Move: Spatial Cutting (Okuyasu uses The Hand to erase space, "teleporting" him a fair distance away from his current or pulling the enemy/an object or interest towards him. The usage of The Hand depends on what Okuyasu is aiming for, though the way its swiping is slower than its attacks. Even overusing it can lead to Okuyasu becoming victim of non-interacting objects) Ultimate Skill: Spatial Barrage (With no other options, Okuyasu summons the Hand to perform a series of spatial-erasing strikes that blocks enemy attacks and "teleports" frequently while moving quicker than normal for a period of time depending on how much tokens he collected. However, Okuyasu is unable to use his other skills and may be easily vulnerable of literally getting stabbed in the back) Part 4 Jotaro (Star Platinum: The World): Primary Attack: Platinum Strikes/Precisive Shot (Jotaro has SP throws a series of strikes slower than his Part 3 counterpart, but powerful enough to send enemies flying, but can also do a barrage of punches if he is very close to the enemy or heavily injured. If fighting from afar, Jotaro shoots a ball bearing that does less damage to the opponent, but has a higher fire rate than his strikes) Special Move: One-Second Opportunity (Jotaro briefly stops time to move further towards the enemy or go behind him, making the illusion that he is teleporting. After this, Jotaro delivers a strike from Star Platinum if he is near the enemy) Ultimate Skill: Star Platinum: The World (Jotaro stops time for 2 seconds, but he can increase the limit if he collects more tokens. This can be used to place opponents in a corner and a vulnerable area or to retreat for recovery) Narancia Ghirga (Aerosmith): Primary Attack: Machine Guns (Narancia has Aerosmith shoot a volley of bullets against the enemy, harassing and continuously damaging them. However, as Aerosmith is very imprecise, there’s a chance the bullets may go another direction. Additionally, hitting flammable objects can burst them into flames, catching unsuspecting opponents and burning them. If Aerosmith is separate from Narancia, it can also use its propellers to slice up enemies and make them bleed) Special Move: Killing Blow (Narancia orders Aerosmith to drop a bomb, which can explode an area far from Narancia and blow away opponents near it. This can also leave out flames burning in the area, literally adding insult to injury to the opponent) Ultimate Skill: Volare Via (Narancia has Aerosmith lift the opponent in the air before finishing them off with a endless barrage of bullets while shouting out his Stand Cry. When Aerosmith finishes its attack, Narancia will say, "Volare Via") Leone Abbacchio (Moody Blues): Primary Attack: Moody Blues' Replay (Abbacchio has Moody Blues throw a flurry of normal punches at the enemy. However, it's not all as Moody Blues can perform a variety of attacks by copying other Stands as well) Special Move: Moody Blues' Decoy (Moody Blues goes far from Abbacchio to turn into a decoy of himself, fooling enemies into attacking it. If attacked, Moody Blues will counterattack by sending a barrage of punches at the opponent before stomping them several times, causing moderate damage. This however, requires Abbacchio to go to his Stand if he wants to use it again) Ultimate Skill: Moody Blues' Counterattack (Moody Blues records a random enemy character by a minute, giving Abbacchio a chance to follow them around to their last location at the end of the recording. It can also go as far as Abbacchio likes, but it lessens his chances of knowing who the enemy is) Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze): Primary Attack: UBASHAAA!!! (Fugo has Purple Haze throw out a deadly barrage of punches that can send enemies flying and break through interactive objects while releasing a deadly virus that continuously poisons the enemy) Special Move: Homicidal Charge (Purple Haze dashes always from Fugo to throw a charged punch at the opponent that knocks them down while breaking one of its capsules, releasing the virus. However, the Stand can lose control of itself when far from Fugo) Ultimate Skill: Viral Rage (Purple Haze shoots its remaining capsules at the enemy or a distance away from Fugo, which spreads quickly or further depending on how much capsules Purple Haze has) Trish Una (Spice Girl): Primary Attack: Strength of a Vise (Spice Girl uses a metal rod to knock down and stab an enemy, using her strength to damage them further. Also, she can uses the rod to perform a series of strikes if not close to the enemy) Special Move: Unbreakable than Diamond (Spice Girl softens the ground, any surface, an attack, or a object, allowing Trish to defend herself from enemy attacks, bounce away, and simply pass through the object. Any enemy caught by the softened object will sent flying back. However, Trish can use this ability one at a time, meaning that she can’t soften two or more object at once) Ultimate Skill: WANNABE!!! (Spice Girl punches the enemy downwards, softening the ground, before bouncing them up into the air and performing an upward barrage of punches while saying its Stand Cry before finishing them off) Part 5 Jean Pierre Polnareff (Silver Chariot/Chariot Requiem): Primary Attack: Chariot's Rapier (Polnareff has Silver Chariot perform a series of quick slashes and stabs that inflicts "bleed" on the opponent, growing worse each time Silver Chariot hits them) Special Move: Chariot's Dance (Polnareff has Silver Chariot swing its sword in a circle-wide area around him, inflicting "bleed" on the opponent. Silver Chariot then throws Polnareff away, granting him distance away from enemies, but sometimes making himself a target to long-ranged Stands) Ultimate Skill: Chariot Requiem (Polnareff uses the Arrow to stab Silver Chariot, thus creating Chariot Requiem, who walks mindlessly for the duration of the game. This causes everybody to sleep no matter how far they are from the Stand, but only Polnareff is immune to the effects, though he cannot attack anymore with his Stand now out of control. However, Polnareff can cancel the effect by taking the Arrow away from Chariot Requiem. If he dies after using this ability or doesn’t cancel the ability, Chariot Requiem will persist throughout the game, causing people to wake up a few moments later and have much of their Stand power drastically increasing to the point it would be uncontrollable. Chariot Requiem becomes very dangerous to fight, however, as attacking it may lead to the Stand turning against the offender, but it can still be damaged. Requiem also continuously evolves the characters, creating a variety of negative effects. However, if Diavolo or Bucciarati face Requiem, they can easily destroy it by punching the light behind their heads)